Her and Him
by wing-sama
Summary: Akutsu Jin, the most feared man on the campus of Yamabuki Junior High. Hongo Mana, the only girl brave enough to confront and stop Akutsu from his dangerous acts. Surprisingly, these two are the best of friends...even though they don't act like it. But can they be more...?
1. First Meeting

**A/N:**

**eyyyyyy~ this my first story  
i thought up of these scenes as i played the same prince of tennis - motto gakuensai no oujisama  
yup  
fyi, every chapter is gonna be pretty short cause I can't do long stories  
but i'll still try to make it long enough...maybe  
XD  
well...enough babbling. hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Ahhh~?"

The spiky, white-haired boy turned around to see who called out to him.

It was a girl. A young, petite-average looking girl.

"You dropped this."

He looked at the object in her hand. It was his registration form for a club.

"Ah...Thanks..."

And he took the paper from her hands, but noticed that she was still staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

He made a scary face at the girl but her face remained blank.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Huh~? So what if I am?"

He glared at the girl ferociously but she still was not fazed. Instead, she smiled.

"I am too! It's nice to meet you!"

Taken aback by her cheerfulness, the boy can only raise a brow in confusion.

"Uh-huh..."

And then the bell rang, stating that the opening ceremony was about to begin.

"Oh crap. I have to go now. See you later!"

And she jogged away, hurrying to be there on time. But she paused, and turned back towards the boy.

"You should hurry up too! Your attending the ceremony too, right?"

And she gave a quick smile before jogging away.

The boy stared blankly at the girl before huffing a quick and smile chuckle.

Then he too, proceeded towards the auditorium, were to the ceremony was being held, but walked slowly, not caring he'll be late.

And that...was their first meeting.

* * *

**hah~...that was quicker than i expected...  
whelp...plz leave some comments  
especially comments about improvments  
cause i need your opinions about the story ^^''  
thx a lot guys!**


	2. Twist of Events

**A/N:**

**hiiiiiiiii!  
second chappie here we goooo~  
ahahahaha ^^''**

* * *

The ceremony was over and all the new students were going to their new homerooms. The old students were just to go back to their old homerooms.

And of course...you can never predict who you'll be with in a homeroom...especially if you have met that person or haven't at all.

And for our two main characters...well...you can guess what happens.

"Ah."

The boy turned towards the sound of the voice and his face fell.

The same girl, who he had met on campus just a few minutes ago, was standing right before him...again.

The girl smiled a bright smile.

"What a surprise! To think we'll end up in the same homeroom...what a twist of events huh?"

_Yea. What a reeeaaallly twist of events..._

The boy scoffed and turned his head towards the window, since he had chosen the seat near the window, in the far back, a few feet away from the room door.

"Say...I never did get your name did I? My name is Mana. Hongo Mana. What's yours?"

The girl called _Mana _looked at the boy, smiling but the boy ignored her.

He thought, he stayed silent for a long enough time, she'll eventually give up and leave him along.

But alas...that was not the case. Whenever he made a quick glance to look at her, she was still there, smiling and still expecting an answer.

If there was anything that the boy learned first about the girl, it would be she was stubborn. Whether a stubborn idiot or a stubborn goofball, he'll never know.

After a extremely long time has past, even though it had been 10 minutes or so, the boy finally gave in.

"Akutsu Jin..."

He sighed as he saw the girl's face brighten a whole 50%.

"Nice to meet you Akutsu! I hope we get along!"

Akutsu just grunted at her greeting and resumed to face out the window again but he turned to face the girl again when he heard a scraping chair-like sound.

His face turned to one of half-disgust when he saw what had just happened.

The **girl**, _Mana _, had just pulled up the chair of the desk next to him and **sat **on it.

She looked at Akutsu and just smiled, like it was just something that was suppose to be done.

Akutsu groaned and plopped his head on his arms.

That's when the teacher finally decides to make his grand entrance.

Akutsu just zoned out as the teacher explained what they'll be doing this semester and so on. He was going to skip anyway so why listen?

But did listen when he heard his teacher say something horrific. And the horrific statement was:

"Eto...I want everyone to know that, where you are sitting now would be your permanent seat for the rest of the semester until next semester. Okay?"

A few cheered since they get to sit next to friends while a few other groaned because did had to sit next to people they didn't like or don't know.

Akutsu was the few who had groaned.

When he looked at the girl, she noticed his looked and just turned towards him, smiling.

Akutsu groaned again before slamming his head on the table. He heard the girl chuckle at his actions.

_This is going to be a long semester...Damn this crap..._

* * *

**Yuuuuuuup...  
Finished a bit longer than the last one but I think it's pretty good  
Although I think I made Akutsu a bit OOC...^^''  
Whelp, please gimme your opinion guys  
peace out~**


	3. His View

**A/N:**

**...chapter 3?  
^^'' don't have much to say. sorry guys. but i'll answer to reviews right now!**

mjp03 - **what do you mean by ungrammatical? do you mean that my story has some grammer error? And what do you mean by fluency? **

**...why am i so dumb? T_T i also feel like i'm not explaining the setting of the place correctly too  
plz give me more opinions guys  
i neeeed heeelllppp...**

* * *

As the few weeks past by...and then a month, Akutsu got use to school.

Especially his desk neighbor.

Surprising, the two became quite acquainted, shocking everyone.

Hongo Mana, was much more different than the other girls he encountered, who was frightened of him and always ran away in fear whenever he approached them.

She instead, whacked him on the head whenever he said or did something inappropriate and she never scolded him.

No. Instead, she just gave him a quiet glare, that had a _don't-you-dare-do-that-again_ look but he does it again anyway and she whacked him again as usual, mostly with a book.

Mana was just that stubborn.

But if there was anything he had to be afraid of, it would be her angry side. Akutsu would never show it since Mana doesn't get angry that often.

But there was this one and only time, where he saw her get really angry.

The two were walking home together, since they found out that they actually live quite close to each other, like a block away or so.

And so, they were walking, when all of a sudden, a group of guys came out from an unknown alleyway.

There were a lot of alleyways where they were at so it was hard to tell where the group emerged from.

Nonetheless, just by looking at the group, you could tell they were a bunch of gangsters. Boy gangsters.

And yes, Akutsu and the gang quickly ensued into a battle, were Akutsu was having a 50-50% of winning or losing. After all, what can be the out come of one versus like, six? But Akutsu was still winning because, this is Akutsu we're talking about after all.

Anyways, Mana decided to break up the fight still. She succeeded for only a moment, since she managed to drag Akutsu away from the group.

But then, member just came up to them, pushed her out of the way and punched Akutsu in the face.

Mana hit the wall while Akutsu looked at her in surprise and then turned to face towards the member in fury and started fighting again, making the brawl continue.

And Mana? Well...lets just say...her last straw of patience has been drawn out and she snapped.

Akutsu couldn't really remember what happened next but all her remembers hearing was that the guy who pushed her into the wall was submitted to the hospital for a whole week recuperation.

Akutsu never saw them again and he can only conclude that they won't bother him as well.

But when Akutsu saw Mana acting the same as always the next day, he came to his conclusion: Never...piss Hongo Mana off...or you'll wish you were never born.

It was later on that Akutsu, learned that her family owned a dojo. It was also then that he came to fear, which he already have been, and also...respect...Mana? **[Akutsu: _No I don't! _Mana: _Be quiet! _*whacks*]**

Anyways...this is all Akutsu thinks of Mana. No extra words to come...maybe...


	4. author's note

**Soooooo...**

**this is my first time making one but...yep!**

**ehehehehehe ^^''**

**im just gonna answer to replies cause i have like a, cold, even though its spring? T^T**

**my body be hating me**

**anyways, yea. i'll be answering to replies now so...lets start!**

_**roe2**_ **\- ah, i thought that maybe the pic for the fanfic was good enough to describe how she looks like. guess not ^^'' ill try to put how she looks like and how she acts like in the next chapter! thx for your review!  
**

_**mjp03**_** \- wait?! what?! no no no no! non! nadda! nizzip! i'm not mad at you! you haven't offended me nor have you been rude to me in any way! i understand that your giving me tips to help me and i appreciate that. if i seem like i was mad at you, then i should be the one sorry. i didn't mean to make you feel hurt. T_T i just didn't understand the meaning of the words like "ungrammatical" or "fluency". that's all! so, there's no need for you to feel bad. your the first one to comment on my story and the first one to read my author note and gave me advice. for that, i was really happy. thx for your help and thx for the review you have given me. ^v^**

**and...yea. that's all. i'll try to do my ABSOLUTE BEST in the next chapter and **try...**keyword: **try **to complete all of the expectations given to me ^^''**

**so...yup! baiiii.**


	5. Hongo Mana

**A/N:**

**YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPYYYY!  
I LOVE YOU ALL!  
XDXDXD  
_(author is currently on high because she is finally getting the drawing tablet she has always wanted. please ignore her stupidness for now. thank you.)__(P.S. - Thank you for all the review so far. Thank you very much.)_  
_(Also...when the author is describing how Mana looks like, the description is taken from how the fanfic pic looks like...although the colors are made up. Ciao!)_  
**

* * *

Hongo Mana, age 13. Freshman at Yamabuki Junior High.

Has straight black hair that reached to her shoulders, light black eyes, and obviously a girl.

Body proportions are pretty average and her height is pretty good for someone of her age.

Grades are pretty average as well. Best subjects would be English and Literature class.

She attends the karate/judo club. Is a pretty strong, considering that people look at her as if she's weak, but that's because her family owns a famous dojo that has it's own style.

That style is called _SHIN NO TSUYO-SA* _art style...Pretty cheesy, I know. But what could she do? Her father was a true believer of justice, despite being a middle-age man who can't even make funny jokes to make his students laugh.

Her mother was an avid cook/baker. She loved trying out new recipes and her husband/daughter would always be the guinea pigs to try them out...well...mostly the dad because Mana was able to make excuses like _"Sorry. I have homework to work on." _or _"I have to go chat with my friends online about a project. Sorry." _or _"Sorry...School has been pretty stressful...I have to go rest, mom." _Surprisingly, the mother believes all of them...even though its not true. But when her dad does it...let's just say...it doesn't turn out well.

Concerning Mana's personality...she's a pretty cheerful person. Not one of those popular types but cheerful enough to have a few friends to hang out on weekends and so forth. But sometimes, her friends are pretty scared at how strong she is when someone messes with her. Akutsu is no exception to this.

Speaking of Akutsu...Mana has made a few friends, who are girls and a few guys, that question her, like: _"Why do you hang out with Akutsu? Isn't he like...you know...bad?" _or _"I think you should stop hanging out with Akutsu, Mana-san...He's a bad influence..." _or _"You'll seriously get hurt one day, Mana! Don't you think you should stop?!" _

But Mana just brushes them all off, reassures her friends with a bright smile before going off in search of Akutsu . But the question the most people ask her is: _"Why do you hang around someone like **him**?" _

But Mana's reply surprises them. _"...I dunno. Do I need a reason? Reasons are mostly stupid when you want to be friends with somebody." _Or in simpler terms, Mana has no reason what-so-ever about why she is friends with Akutsu Jin. She just wants to be friends with him, thats all. And Akutsu lets her do whatever she wants, not caring if she gets hurt of not. _(Though that's not really true) _

Summarizing everything...Hongo Mana is just your average-normal girl...that is somewhat a bit strong and is friends with the notorious delinquent, Akutsu Jin.

...Is that even considered _normal..._?

* * *

*** : SHIN NO TSUYO-SA = TRUE STRENGTH  
**


	6. Visit to the Dojo

**Ueeeee...I...don't know what I should say? But- *does Japanese bow position* - Sorry for not updating!**

**Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet T-T**

**Here's the new chapter so...don't kill me...?**

* * *

_"Hey...Why is he here?"_

_"Shouldn't someone call school security?"_

_"Did someone anger him?"_

_"He's probably just here to create some trouble..."_

_"Delinquent..."_

Akutsu felt his brow twitch in annoyance. Seriously, if they were going to whisper ill things of him, then they should first learn how to keep their voices down.

**_Idiots...Coming to conclusions which aren't even true..._**

"Jin~!"

Akutsu turned his head to the right, just to see Mana jog up to him, with that stupid smile on her face as always.

Right...The reason why he, Akutsu Jin, was in front of the school's Dojo doors was because of **her**.

When she finally reached in front of him, he noticed she was wearing her club clothes, with sweat clearing showing on her skin.

"Sorry," she huffed and then grinned. "Did you wait long?"

"No..." **_I've waited long enough to hear people comment stupidly about why I'm here. _**"Are you done yet or what?"

"Yes~! I'm done~!" She stood up straighter and her grin _(Akutsu wonders how) _got wider. "Let's go!"

"...In those clothes?"

Mana blinked in confusion while Akutsu just stares at her with a _I'm-not-amused_ face. She then looked down at her attire, blinked again, before making a _Oh! _face.

"Ah! I forgot to change!"

Akutsu sighed at her stupidity _(then again, when hasn't he) _and gave her a light knock on the head.

"Hurry up, idiot. I won't wait forever."

"Yes~sir~!" Mana saluted _(and grinned)_, then dashed off to the changing rooms. Akutsu just sighed as he leaned onto the open doors,waiting...again.

_"Hey...Did you see that?"_

_"Don't tell me...Are they dating?!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Mana-san is totally innocent. How could she be with someone like **him**?"_

_"Is he blackmailing her to be with him?"_

_"Poor girl..."_

_"I feel sorry for her..."_

**_And here we go__ again..._**

* * *

**scarecrow- It's alright! Anyone can leave a review here! And I don't really mind if english isn't your mother language.  
But thank you for liking this story! Even though I have no confidence in it *sobs* Your ideas are also very...interesting XD. I made this chapter based on what you wanted to see: Mana in the Dojo~!...Though I'm not sure if this is what you expected T-T I will input some more scenes (maybe) of Mana training or fighting (maybe) so stay tune! And thanks for liking my story again! **

**Thank you everyone! See you later~! *waves like a lunatic* **

**p.s. - Feel like I mad Akutsu out-of-character here...dun kill meh plz q-q**


	7. Fights

**'Ere u go XD**

**...pretty sure I made him OOC...o-o**

* * *

A spit landed on the ground.

"C'mon! Is that all you got, huh~?"

Akutsu tauntingly called out to the group of four, that were sprawled on the cold ground.

One moaned out in pain, earning himself a kick from yours truly.

"Tch...All bark but no bite. Thought so."

"Y-You bastard..."

Akutsu turned around and saw one get up but he was struggling to even maintain his stance.

"What? You think you can beat me like you are now?"

He sneered at the injured person, getting ready to fight back.

And charge did the person do. Getting nearer towards Akutsu.

And Akutsu raised his fist...thrusting it forward...

* * *

"Keh. Those bastards..."

Akutsu walked home in silence. He had missed his last period because some dolts decided to call him out for a fight.

And they lost...badly. Even though it was four vs one.

"Weaklings..." He recalled how easily they went down. Like flies.

He wiped a stray blood-line from his mouth. Unknown to him, someone came in front of him and stood there.

"Hm?"

He looked, but lightly paled when he saw who it was.

Mana.

One thought was treading through his mind now..._He was so screwed. _

If looks could kill, Mana's glare would've killed in 10 times by now. Akutsu just settled for a gulp and hope nothing bad will happen.

Sure, he knew how to fight but Mana was a dojo and a judo practitioner. Also, judging by what happened to the people that crossed her last time...he does not want to be the receiving end of those punches.

But Mana...was unusually silent. Whether it was good thing or not, Akutsu didn't know. And then...she took a step forward.

And another...another...until she was directly in front of him.

_Oh crap...  
_

He didn't even have the guts to close his eyes and instead, watched everything unfurl.

Mana didn't punch him. Didn't kick him. Instead, she grabbed his left hand, and guided him towards another direction, away from his path to home.

_...What? _

* * *

"...What was the ratio?"

"...Four to one..."

Mana hummed and nodded as she continued to bandage Akutsu up. She had surprisingly brought the boy to her home, both parents surprised at the sudden visit but Mana waved them off_, _as a sign she'll explain later.

And so she brought Akutsu to her room, which to his surprise, wasn't that girly, except for the few anime posters. Opening a drawer, she grabbed a first-aid kit, closed the mini-door, sat back next to him and started patching him up.

Sure, he was surprised but the mostly surprising thing was that Mana had stayed quiet. _The. Whole. Entire. Time._ Well...except when she asked him to raise his hands, arms, or so.

"...You mad aren't you." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

"...Yes."

He knew it.

"These are my fights so don't go bugging around, got it." _You don't need to get unnecessary hurt... _And in the way back of his mind, he thought: _You don't need to get hurt...because of me..._

"..."

"...Did you hear me?" His voice took a cold turn. He need to make sure she understood. No matter what he had to do, she can't be dragged into this. He knew-no-understood that.

Mana stopped half-way at bandaging his arm, her bangs shadowing her face. Akutsu took her silence as a rejection towards his words and was about to retort but then-

"You didn't wait."

"...Huh?"

She finally brought her head up, eyes glaring at Akutsu accusingly, her mouth in a frown.

"You didn't wait for me after school today."

_...Hold up... _"...Are you made because I didn't wait for you?" Could he believe what he was hearing right now? ...Then again, he doesn't trust his own knowledge so won't answer that...

Here he thought she was worried about his well-being but instead she was worried he didn't wait for her?

"Of course!" She huffed but it was half-hearted as she finished his arm. "Well...I'm kind of mad that you were fighting too but...you could've came back you know."

He flexed his arm, to test if his arm was okay. And it was. Then he heard it.

Her mumble.

_"Could've came back so I wouldn't have to worry that much...idiot dolt..."_

...So she was worried about him.

Releasing a deep sigh, he flicked her forehead and not to lightly either. Mana yelped, recoiling back from the boy, both hands up on the sore spot of her forehead.

"What was that for~?!"

"You are so stupid."

And he ruffled her hair. She just pouted at the slight affection, mumbling under her breath again: _"Idiot...Idiot...Idiot..."_

Unbeknownst to her though, he could clearly see the tingle of pink on her cheeks.

_...She's like a dog..._

And he continued ruffling the soft hair...though he would never admit that it was soft.


	8. Tests

**Lol. Didn't update for a long~~~~~ time. So sorry ^^" **

**And to answer a review: no, the story will not time-skip nor will it follow canon events. **

**Maybe if I find some interesting things but I don't know yet. **

**Anyhow, new chappie~**

* * *

"Here are everyone's tests back."

The teacher exclaimed as he handed it to a random student to pass it out.

"Everyone who got a 60 or below must do a re-test," Groans and grunts were heard after that sentence. "If you don't want to fail, then I suggest you take my advice and study hard for the re-take. But for those who passed, then you don't have to worry. Dismiss!"

Shuffling was heard as everyone got up and packed for the end of the day. This was the last class, now everyone either headed to club or back home.

"J~i~n~"

Said boy turned to look at the person who called him, though he already knew who it was. The raven-haired girl bounced her way towards him, smiling brightly as she stopped.

"What did you get on your test?"

Akutsu made a grunt noise before holding up his paper for her to see. The numbers 75 was written bold in red.

"Barely passed. I don't care though. You?"

Mana gulped and slowly looked away, cheeks blushing lightly. Raising a brow, Akutsu continued staring at her as she slowly raised her paper.

50.

That was her number. He could feel a sweatdrop form as he looked at the paper.

"...Your kidding right?"

"I-It's not my fault that this is my worst subject!"

Mana retorted back, the redness on her face growing more.

The boy sighed as he got up to pack.

"I'll help..."

"...Eh?"

Her eyes widened as Akutsu felt his brow twitch. He shoved his books into his bag.

"I said," His mouth twitched as he swung his bag over his shoulder, a non-visible blush forming on his face. "I'll help..."

Mana's own blush had already long disappeared as an ear-splitting grin was plastered on her face. She giggled and smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Jin~!"

Akutsu just grunted in reply. Before Mana hopped away to pack, an innocent look was on her face as she asked:

"So it's a date then?"

It took Akutsu a full minute to register what she had said. Eyebrows raised up high as his eyes widened, jaw slacked opened a little.

"What?"

_Oh...right..._

He remembered.

_Tomorrow is the weekends huh..._

* * *

**Trololololololololololololololololololo**

**XD**


	9. Extra: New Years

**Sorry for the late update X(**

**Was suppose to put it on yesterday but somethings came up. **

**Still though, Happy late New Years everyone!**

* * *

"No no no. A little more to the left..."

Shuffling sounds were heard as the male moved. "Here?"

"Yes!...Er...Maybe towards the right a bit..."

He grumbled but complied to her request. "Now?"

"Mmmm..." She placed a hand on her chin and thought. Then clapping her hands, the girl nodded and smiled widely. "Yup! Perfect! The decorations are now done!"

Sighing, the male stretched his back.

"You didn't do anything Mana."

Said girl pouted and puffed her cheeks. "I did, Jin!" She waved a finger in the air and smirked proudly. "I cooked the food and baked the cookies."

"Yea yea..."

Akutsu just sighed and looked at the clock. Noticing where he was looking, Mana looked at the time as well.

"6 more hours till the new year huh..." She looked fondly at the clock as she thought. Akutsu didn't answer.

"You know," Akutsu looked at the female. Mana wasn't looking at him but at the floor instead. A unknown expression was on her face. "It's a bit early to say this but...I'm glad I met you Jin. Even though the way we met was pretty interesting." She chuckled lightly at their first encounter.

"But...I wouldn't trade the moments we had together with anything in the world..." The male just continued staring at the girl. After a few seconds, Mana scratched her cheeks before laughing nervously. "The new year spirit is coming to me pretty early. I'm just spouting nonsense, Jin. You can just ignore me—"

She shutted up when she felt a hand on her head. Akutsu just ruffled her hair, quietly.

"...I hope to be together with you for me next year too." Mana felt tears come to her eyes but hurriedly blinked them away. Akutsu just continued ruffling.

"Yea..."

They stayed silent for a while until Mana spoke up.

"Happy New Year, Jin." She grinned happily up at Akutsu. He returned her big smile with a small one.

"Happy New Year to you."

* * *

**Behind the scenes: **

"Hehehe~"

"Did you get some good pictures, Akutsu-san?"

"I sure did, Sengoku-kun~" Akutsu's mother chuckled teasingly as she went through the shots. "Ah~ Jin is growing up so quickly~"

"And before you know it, we're old timers~" Sengoku smiled. The woman nodded in agreement. She looked through the photos once more.

"When are they gonna get together? I want grand-children already~" Sengoku lightly laughed.

"Akutsu is pretty shy so, maybe in 5 years? No, 10?"

"Why is Jin so bad with woman?" The mother sighed pitifully towards her son.

"...Hey."

The two jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. Turning around slowly, they were met with the towering figure of Akutsu Jin. To say he was angry was an understatement. Well, he loves his mother so he isn't that angry with her but what is Sengoku doing here?

"What are you two doing?" His glare intensified 10-fold when he spotted the camera in his mother's hand. Mana poked up behind him, confusion on her face.

Sengoku gulped and smiled nervously.

"Arara~ Seems we've been caught..."


	10. Yes Date? or No Date?

**Yea...No...Eugh...I dunno? School started so I'm just...dead X(**

**Hope you enjoy though? **

**P.S. - I have no idea what kind of ice-cream Akutsu likes lol Just made it up**

* * *

"Oh! Ice-cream! I want ice-cream~!"

Mana jumped up and down with glee as she pointed to the truck, star-struck eyes looking at Akutsu. Said male just sighed.

"What ever happened to the study session?" And he motioned towards both of their school bags, which he was the one carrying. Mana pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ice-cream first, working later!"

She huffed and face away, still pouting. Akutsu sighed once more before patting her head. Taking that as a yes, Mana sped towards the ice-cream truck. Akutsu just walked after her.

"One chocolate and mint with sprinkles please!"

"Vanilla fudge. No toppings." Akutsu said after Mana.

The man nodded and started making _(creating?) _said ice-creams. When finished, he handed both to Mana as Akutsu got out his wallet. Noticing this, Mana quickly retorted.

"It's fine, Jin! I got this!"

Her option was shot down as Akutsu laid the money on the table.

"Too late. Keep the change." He said to the man as he grabbed his ice-cream from a flustering Mana and walked towards the nearest bench. Mana looked back and forth between her best friend and the man. She hurriedly thanked the man before jogging towards Akutsu, who seemed to have found an empty bench. Mana quietly sat next the boy as he took a bite _(yes, a bite) _out of the sweet.

"...I'm sorry."

"...What for?"

Mana slowly twirled her ice-cream around, not having the courage to look at Akutsu in the eyes.

"I'm just being selfish, aren't I?" The male stopped biting out of his _(poor) _ice-cream and looked at the female. She smiled wryly, eying her sweet in distaste.

"It's just...it's the first time...since we hanged out, of course but...I'm just really happy..." *

"Idiot." Mana did a little _ouch _sound as Akutsu bonked her forehead. "There's nothing wrong with being happy, is there? Your happy, then your happy. That's it."

She rubbed the lightly sore spot and chuckled lightly. A small smile graced her lips.

"Yea...Your right..."

Feeling re-energized, Mana held her ice-cream in the air, a confident look on her face.

"Yosh! Let's hurry up and eat this so we can go to the library and study!"

So she quickly bit in her ice-cream and swallowed.

"Hey! Slow down or you'll-"

"Ow!"

"...Get a brain freeze..."

* * *

The clock ticked away, the hands of the clock moving ever-so-slowly as the two continued on.

The library was pretty bare, save for the few people there, either reading or using the books as references for what-so-ever.

"Ne...Jin?"

"Hrmm?"

"What's this?"

Mana showed her math notebook, using her lead pencil to point at a particular question. Akutsu looked at it for a moment before explaining it to her.

"So this goes here...and then your drag this number to this side...now add it up."

"So...if I do this then...Oh! Is this the answer?!"

Mana quietly yelled as she shoved the book in Akutsu's face. Grunting in reply, Akutsu took the notebook away from his face before eying over her work.

"Yea, you got it..."

Mana silently cheered as she took her notebook back and continued on with the other problems. Akutsu just mentally sighed.

They still had a lot more work to do...

* * *

**This is part one. There will be a part two. A little spoiler: title will be called - Yes Date. Cause the title for this chapter is like a question but we're not allowed to put question marks when we name the titles (i dunno why but yea)  
**

**But like, you get it? Ah...ahahaha?...No?...okay...**

_* - there isn't much to say but **cough cough **she might have realized her feelings...a little...maybe? LOL__  
_


End file.
